


[Gift Art] Resplendent

by ayawanderlust



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gift Art, Gift Work, Hades and Persephone AU, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, VictUuri, amateur art, be kind, chapter 31, flower - Freeform, garden, resplendent kazul9, viktuuri, wisteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayawanderlust/pseuds/ayawanderlust
Summary: ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆for kazul9





	[Gift Art] Resplendent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazul9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazul9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Resplendent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028462) by [kazul9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazul9/pseuds/kazul9). 



> I was inspired by chapter 31. Seriously, how do every update be so breathtakingly beautiful? if you don't know this fic, give it a chance. you wouldn't regret it, i swear.
> 
> To kazul9: aah I'm so sorry it took so long. I'm already buried neck-deep with work, this muse just wouldn't let me go. The moment I have the time, I immediately go to this and finally, finally finish this! i hope you like this. 
> 
> Warning: Amateur Art
> 
> Tools: Samsung note 9 with s-pen, autodesk sketchbook pro, snapseed

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos would be great! Thanks. 
> 
> IG and twitter: sarahaya231


End file.
